


Tell Me If You Like It

by byjosten



Series: Trans Damen [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Timelines, And I'm not sorry, Blowjobs, Bottom Damen, Bottom Laurent, Damen is trans, Damen wears no underwear to a banquet, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, Exhibitionism, FTM, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Grinding, Laurent is cis, Leather Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Smut, Switching, They're both lowkey exhibitionists, Top Damen, and sits on Laurent's lap, captive prince smut, damen's kink is being called damianos, essentially, he doesn't much care for it, i stg damen nearly comes when Laurent moans Damianos, ish, laurent likes to think he'll top but he doesn't, laurent says please a lot, or he thinks he Switch Prince but only with words, then Damen gets him begging for him, this is pure filth guys, top laurent, trans Damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byjosten/pseuds/byjosten
Summary: When he spends three weeks in Akielos, Laurent learns that his boyfriend is a little bit of an exhibitionist and decides to test some scenarios out to see just how much he likes being toyed with in public.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Trans Damen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602361
Comments: 43
Kudos: 143





	1. Would You Come?

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut scene after smut scene all in one narrative. Alternate timeline where Laurent and Damen are princes (about age 19/20), and they're courting but it's not fully official yet.

There were times when being a prince was pleasantly  _ good _ . It meant there were few people higher to report to, and many people Laurent was above. It meant that when he did foolish acts nobody could tell him off for them.

Like the time he drank too much wine, lured by Damen’s teasing and challenges, and tipped right over on the staircase and smashed his jaw on the bannister. Or the time Damen had snuck not-so-discreetly after him upon exiting a meeting, only to press him into an alcove in the corridor, a thigh between his legs, and no mind of anyone walking past.

But whilst being a prince meant little restrictions in terms of hierarchy and behaviour, it meant that too many eyes were on him in any given moments. So whilst every foolish thing went unreported it didn’t go  _ unseen _ . It was the most adequate meaning of a blessing also being a curse.

It was summer in the palace in Akielon, and Laurent was spending three weeks there before travelling back to Vere. He was glad for the break away because although he still wore a crown the pressure was off him for a while. No beady eyes watched him, waiting to report back to his family. They regarded him, judged him, but at the end of the day he was not their monarch. They didn’t care.

They did care, however, about the boy Laurent woke up to. Dark curls spilled onto the pillow, deep eyes framed with pretty, long lashes, closed in the remains of sleep, and a mouth that twitched with whatever he dreamed of. Laurent propped himself up and reached out to brush over his collarbones.

He leaned down, his mouth at his ear. “Damen of Akielos, the prince requires your attention.”

The effect his words had on Damen was immediate and almost amusing. It was pleasing to Laurent, who found he suffered when he went one whole minute without attention from him. His title had the Akielon sitting to attention, the bed sheets sliding deliciously down his chest, eyes wide and looking around for the messenger or guard. All he found was Laurent, smiling innocently, his fingers still exploring dark skin.

“I wasn’t wrong,” Laurent said before Damen could say anything.

Damen’s eyes softened at the sight of him, sleep-mussed, tired, but hardened when he realised how abruptly he’d been woken from sleep. “Laurent.”

“Damen.”

“You couldn’t have thought of a nicer way to wake me if you missed me?”

“Oh, I  _ did _ ,” Laurent teased. “But in the end I weighed what might have been more fun for me to experience.”

Damen sighed. “You know everything you give to me I give to you tenfold.”

Laurent leaned in to press his mouth to his boyfriend’s bare shoulder. “Hmm. That I do know, but I wanted to see how quickly you reacted to me needing you.” The bedsheet pooled at Damen’s waist, and Laurent couldn’t resist a glance at the expanse of skin so unapologetically on show, so unabashed and confident. Vere honoured layers upon layers upon layers. Akielions preferred skin upon skin upon skin, under the relentless heat, and Laurent thanked their gods for it. It meant he didn’t have to be so discreet when he admired his boyfriend.

But here, shut away in Damen’s room, where no eyes cared what either prince did or said,

he was free to gaze all he liked. So he did. He dragged a finger right between Damen’s muscled chest, letting his nail scratch slightly as Damen’s breath hitched. He swirled the tip over clenching abdomen muscles, along his ribs, dipping around to the area on his waist that had Damen jerking in sensitivity, before Laurent simply rested his hands above the gathered sheet. It  _ just  _ showed the dark trail of hair that Laurent’s mouth had always been weak to follow, right down to where his boyfriend liked to bare to him most.

“Did I react accordingly?” Damen asked, breathless, eyes flickering from Laurent’s outstretched arm, his own bare chest, to his face, before dropping back to where his hand stilled.

“I don’t know,” Laurent murmured, fingers dipping beneath the sheet. “Did you?”

Damen’s breath caught as Laurent tugged the fabric away, not touching against yet, just letting the cool air replace the warmth.

“I wonder,” Laurent continued to tease, “If you acted quick enough. If I truly needed your attention. Perhaps for a trade matter.” He resumed touching, fingertip barely there as he mapped over Damen’s hips, winding inwards to the bulge of muscle of his thighs. Laurent adored his thighs; he could sit atop them for hours, in more ways than one. “Or maybe I needed your attention because I  _ ached _ .” He let the word drip from his mouth as he ventured further, Damen’s chest heaving. “Because I  _ needed  _ you in ways that would astound your court to see.”

“Tell me,” Damen said, his voice breaking. “Please.”

Laurent met his eyes briefly before digging fingernails into the skin of his thigh, scratching further in. “Tell you the ways? Like how I wake most mornings hard and aching for you to touch me? Like how I daydream about your lips on my neck, on my skin? Like how I imagine all the ways you could spread me out on the table in those meetings I find audaciously boring? Or maybe you would only do that in Vere, where nobody could berate you. The men in Vere are so old they would die if they saw how you make me react. If they saw what you do to me.”

Damen’s fingers clenched in the discarded bedsheet as Laurent talked, eyes on the task of his touching. He was so close, so close to where Damen wanted him.

“Would you like to know that?” Laurent murmured. When Damen didn’t answer him, he landed a sharp quick slap to his thigh.

“Yes,” Damen said. “Yes, I would.”

“So you can imagine that I would need you incredibly bad,” he said. “Perhaps, much like, how badly you need me right now.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Damen whispered, eyes closing.

“And you wouldn’t want to keep me waiting, would you, Damen of Akielos?”

“Never.” His voice was so tight, and Laurent delighted in it.

“So, the question. Did you react quickly enough to attend to whatever needs I may have had?” He finally touched right where Damen needed, and the reaction was instant. His hips bucked, lifting towards his touch, as Laurent spread him with two fingers, a gasp falling from his parted lips. “Is yes.”

As much as Laurent loved being bent to Damen’s pleasure, he couldn’t deny the fire that ignited in him when he got someone of Damen’s size and power reduced to a whimpering, pleading mess, even just from his fingers. When Damen dropped his head to Laurent’s shoulder, moans spilling uncontrollably from his mouth because it had  _ been so long  _ since this had happened, since Laurent had felt like giving instead of asking.

Since Laurent hadn’t begged for Damen to fill him up but rather wanted to see his boyfriend fall apart beneath  _ him _ .

All Damen ever allowed was Laurent’s fingers or mouth--nothing further. It seemed too risky, too much to process, but he never jerked away from moments like these. Laurent hungrily took in his response as Damen moved his hips off his own accord, fucking himself on Laurent’s fingers, throwing his head back as he gasped out moans.

He wasn’t used to being the one with all the attention, and it showed deliciously.

Laurent moved forward, teeth snagging on skin just above Damen’s chest, before sucking a dark bruise into it. His boyfriend keened, his hips rutting wildly. Laurent only sped up, feeling Damen clench around his fingers.

“Laurent-- _ Laurent _ .” Damen chanted his name over and over, desperation curving his shoulders inward, towards Laurent.

It wasn’t until there was a knock on the door to his chambers that Laurent figured something out. He spoke half jokingly, yet another tease, but it darkened Damen’s eyes. “What if they entered without knocking? What if they simply barged in here and saw you like this? Their prince, their future king, a desperate mess for the Prince of Vere.”

It wasn’t until that idea was presented that Damen came, a groan pressed into Laurent’s hair, and he had a new idea. He threw the bedsheet back over them, no mind that Damen’s chest heaved wildly, Laurent’s fingers still in him, moving incredibly slowly, as Damen called out, “Yes?”

A guard opened the door, eyes dutifully on Damen and only him. The staff here were far better trained than in Vere. “Everything is prepared for the banquet tonight, Your Highness, for Prince Laurent of Vere’s welcome.” The guard finally looked at Laurent and bowed deeply. It didn’t matter that they shared the same bed here, that Laurent was well aware that the welcome dinner was delayed because he had arrived last night. Guards weren’t nosey here like they were in Vere.

But he found himself wishing they were. He found himself wishing for rumours to spread, so he could walk the halls and hear what they would say about Damen.

He curled his fingers inside of him, only to hear Damen clear his throat before answering. “Yes, of course. Thank you. Send someone up nearer the time to attend us.”

The guard cast another look at them both before leaving the room. Before the door even shut, Laurent’s mouth was on Damen’s, lips parted, and said, “How about  _ I  _ attend you, so only I get to see you unclothed?”

Then he added another finger, almost possessively, and Damen grasped his wrist. “ _ Please _ .” He curled his fingers again, hearing the Akeilon’s choked moan, his shifting thighs, spreading for Laurent to fit himself between.

“Your libido is incredible,” Laurent said. “Have I ever mentioned?”

“Only whenever you beg me to fuck you thrice in an hour, if that, back in Vere, and you tell me that my libido triumphs even yours,” Damen groaned. He gasped when Laurent flicked his dick. “Laurent,  _ please _ .”

“Please what?”

He met his boyfriend’s eyes, looking up at the pleading boy above him, the writhing bare body, trapped in the sheets. He kept his gaze on him as he lowered his mouth and licked around his own fingers in Damen.

It wasn’t long before he arched off the bed, breathless, fingers curling in the sheets, pleading Laurent’s name.

When Laurent pulled back, he only smiled and let himself be pulled down for a kiss. “I would like to ride before my banquet tonight.”

Damen gave him a look.

“A  _ horse _ , you insatiable boy.”

“You’re the one that started it,” Damen muttered.

Laurent gave him a small grin. “A horse, then you. Come on, get dressed.”

He was eager for the day to start, because in the back of his mind, he had a plan for the banquet, and a plan to see how far his boyfriend’s exhibition seemed to go.


	2. Oh, What I Plan To Do With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent's plan into testing Damen's exhibition kink starts with a Veretian item and ends inside his boyfriend, right at the banquet table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! if you made it this far then thank you for checking it out! i know trans!Damen is highly unpopular but my boyfriend and I were kind of going nuts for the concept, and then I was like "what if i write explicit smut about it?" and heyho, here we are.
> 
> just for reference: Damen IS trans, is canonically on testosterone, and his dick refers to the hormones enlarging genitals (you all know what i mean, okay?)
> 
> aaaaand if you're here because you read my other stuff, i'm v sorry for the mad contrast between angsty aftg and smutty capri!!

Whilst their dynamic in bed was secured in Damen topping Laurent because of how easily fallen-apart the blonde-haired boy came beneath his touch, there were occasions when Laurent switched up their games. As much as he loved Damen presenting a new toy for them to fuck with, ever bigger or thicker, he adored the teasing he could get away with.

He adored seeing Damen squirm, seeing him restrain himself from slamming Laurent against the nearest surface and fucking two fingers into him straight away whenever Laurent went that little bit too far. He adored how easily aroused Damen got, how evident it became when Laurent felt him. How Damen was so sensitive all Laurent had to do was blow a warm breath over his thighs and Damen shuddered. Laurent was needy and desperate in bed, begging for Damen to fuck and fill him. But Damen was quieter when he wasn’t the one fucking. He was sweeter, more moans and appreciation and admiration.

And Laurent thrived on it.

They dressed each other that evening, Damen braiding the sides of Laurent’s hair back and curling the length he’d let grow out. With the sides pulled back, the blue of his eyes burned through him in the mirror as Damen fixed the golden crown on his curls. There was gold dusting on both their shoulders, bare from the chiton’s design. He wanted Damen to kiss his shoulders, have golden dust smeared all over his lips, by the time they entered the banquet hall.

“I have something to take care of,” he said to Damen. “I’ll meet you outside.”

Damen frowned, eyes glancing over Laurent from head to toe. “Like what?”

He tried to wave him off. His surprise would be ruined if Damen saw what he had planned. The tension and anticipation would be jeopardised, and that’s what Laurent was counting on for his words to have full effect later.

“It’s another decoration,” he said absently. “It’ll… Pretty things up.”

“For you?”

“At length, yes.” Laurent spun to face Damen and pressed a light kiss to his open mouth. “Please? Let me do this.”

Laurent slid his fingers up his chest, fingers gripping the muscled mounds. It distracted Damen enough for a soft sigh to escape, his fingers finding Laurent’s tiny waist. He leaned in to suck at a dark nipple, pushing aside the fabric covering his chest, distracting him long enough for the shift of hips against Laurent, for the smallest of moans, and Laurent slipped a hand beneath the skirt of Damen’s chiton--and was thoroughly pleased when his hand met bare ass.

Damen’s breath hitched at the feel of Laurent gripping his ass cheeks, tugging them apart, mouth still on his chest. “It is--the  _ custom _ .”

Laurent gripped one of Damen’s hands to slide it under his own chiton, feeling the barest underwear he wore. “Really? Nobody told me. Perhaps it’s just you who is filthy enough to go without underwear to a formal banquet.”

“Laurent.” Damen’s voice was tight as Laurent guided his hand up the length of his soft cock, tucked into the underwear. In turn, he ghosted a finger over Damen’s hole, feeling the muscles flutter beneath the attention, before he laughed, retreating fully.

“Wait outside.”

Whilst Laurent typically bent to every whim Damen requested or ordered, he knew Damen had a soft spot for following orders when he used  _ that voice _ . He did as instructed, whining even as he walked out of the room. The second it clicked shut, Laurent whirled to his travel pack, and checked the pockets of his chiton. He had gone out earlier--before riding--to a tailor, and requested that he have pockets sewn in. They didn’t have to be big, just enough to conceal something.

But they were, and Laurent smiled to himself as he slipped the item from his pack into his pocket and ensured it wasn’t too visible. He positioned it next to his underwear, so if Damen happened to notice, he would only laugh and avoid the question, let the Akielon come to his own conclusion. Then he rushed to the dresser and slipped on several rings to adorn fingers Damen oh so adored.

When he emerged into the hall, Damen’s eyes locked onto his fingers and a quiet groan came from deep in his throat. He thought that was his surprise. Given how much he liked to press Laurent’s fingers to himself, a murmured plea to be fucked with them against Laurent’s lips, the blonde prince knew how much he would appreciate the decoration. When Damen’s eyes darkened, Laurent wondered if he was perhaps imagining how the rings might catch on him.

“Shall we?” Laurent asked.

Ever a gentleman, Damen crooked his arm for his prince. Laurent slipped his arm through his, let him pull him close, as they strolled lazily to the banquet. And if Damen got impatient and cornered Laurent in the hallway, hips grinding against his, just a little--never enough to satisfy, just to curb a moment’s  _ need _ \--Laurent never stopped him. Afterall, the more riled up his boyfriend got now the better the result would be when he acted out his plan.

*

Damen was on edge all through the meal, Laurent could see it in every tight line of his shoulders, the insistent drumming of his fingers on the table, the vacant stare whenever someone didn’t speak to him. He kept sneaking glances at Laurent, who only reached out and flattened his own fingers over Damen’s drumming ones. He shot him a warning stare, and Damen forced himself to relax.

He kept shifting his hips against the bench, and Laurent smiled, leaning in. “Whatever has gotten you so antsy, my dear Akielon?”

Damen’s head whipped around. “Nothing. I’m okay.”

Laurent discreetly laid a hand on Damen’s thigh, fingernails digging in. It was high up, higher than he should have dared considering most goblets around the table weren’t empty yet, but he risked it anyway just to hear the tiny whine from Damen. His muscles jumped beneath Laurent’s touch.

When wine flowed freely and the guests wore more goofy smiles than furrowed brows, Laurent slipped his hand beneath Damen’s chiton, only resting his hand on his thigh once more, but knowing the skin-to-skin contact was driving him insane. Damen bit his lip as Nikandros’s eyes fell on Laurent’s hand.

He didn’t remove it. He only met the gaze of Damen’s friend and official, and cocked a brow. Nikandros pointedly looked away.

Laurent shifted closer and turned his head inward, mouth barely ghosting Damen’s ear. “I wonder what Nik would think if he knew you weren’t wearing underwear? You say it’s custom but I have observed enough in this room to know that they all wear a manner of  _ something _ . I wonder how well you would spread out, everything laid bare, if you simply…” He pressed a firmer grip on his thigh. “Opened your legs.”

Damen bit back a gasp, swallowing hard, as he reached for his wine. He drank deeply, Laurent tracking the movement of his throat. Confined by tight, small underwear, his cock twitched. He brushed against his pocket, checking the item was still there.

“Damen.”

“Hmm?”

“Sit on my lap.”

Damen’s head jerked sharply towards him. His pupils were blown wide. “ _ What _ ? No, Laurent. I can’t. I’m in a room full of men who judge me and watch me and--”

“Your thighs are parting,” Laurent commented.

“That means nothing.”

“On the contrary.” Laurent dragged a finger up his thigh, higher, higher. It was warm, and he couldn’t help but smile at the arousal he could feel the heat of. “I know you, and I know your tells. You want to. You’re a prince here, so take what you want.”

Damen’s eyes darkened, flicking to the table, as if, for a moment, he thought about what he wanted. Perhaps it was to fuck Laurent on the table, everyone watching how he could make a Veretian moan for him. Perhaps it was to be fucked on the table, disgracing his Akielon name by spreading for a Veretian. Either way, he wet his lips before his gaze returned to Laurent.

“I can’t.”

Laurent cocked a brow, before relaxing, arms resting on the table. Damen looked lost at the lack of touch. “Suit yourself.”

But over the next round of wine, Damen pressed closer and closer, thigh against thigh, face turned towards Laurent as they talked. It was light conversation but Damen arching against him spoke of a different undertone to their situation. It wasn’t until Nikandros, flushed and drunk, called for minstrels that Damen changed his mind. When not one official could look at him properly, focused, knowing, Laurent realised they would be too drunk to care, or possibly remember anything the next day. Akielons loved a party, and despite this being for a Veretian prince their own prince had chosen as a companion, they were no stranger to drinking until they passed out.

The music began hastily, some men getting up to dance. It was lazy, large men with loose limbs and not a sense of rhythm, but Laurent wasn’t focused on them. He was focused on how Damen’s legs parted once more, his eyes slipped shut. His mouth opened slightly, his breathing pattern altering.

“What are you thinking of?” Laurent asked.

Damen didn’t verbally answer, only placed his hand over Laurent’s ringed fingers and squeezed tightly. Whether that was to say what he thought of or to ground himself, he didn’t know.

Then, in a restrained voice, Damen asked, “If I sit on your lap, what will you do?”

“You mean, will I fuck you in front of them all? Gods, no, Damen, don’t be foolish. I know you would like that but that’s too far.” He laughed almost patronizingly, and watched what it did to Damen. His eyes opened, heavy, and his throat worked around a swallow again. “I would simply let you sit and enjoy the party.”

The promise was barely out before Damen moved, hips lifting so he was on Laurent’s lap in the next second. Despite his size, Laurent had no problem enduring his weight. Muscle met muscle, and Damen sighed, face trying to turn into Laurent’s neck but he forced him outward.

“No, look at them. Part your legs, they’re covered by the table, and look at them.” Like he needed help, Laurent guided Damen’s thighs apart, until his own thigh was between them. Damen shivered as the air hit him.

Away from sight, under the table, Laurent hitched his chiton up. Not quite baring, just exposing more thigh, less of a fabric obstacle to overcome.

“You said--” Damen halted, inhaling deeply. “You said you wouldn’t touch.”

“No, I said I wouldn’t fuck you. I don’t plan on doing that.”

He could feel the slight grind of Damen’s hips, the strength he kept his upper body still with whilst his hips shifted over Laurent’s thigh. He kept stealing self-conscious glances around but if eyes saw them, they flicked away in the next second.

Laurent grazed higher up Damen’s thigh, until he touched his dick, twitching pathetically. Damen muffled a keen with a hand pressed to his mouth. He snatched for his goblet, trying to busy himself as Laurent rolled a finger over the hard end of Damen’s dick.

“See? No fucking. I don’t break promises.” Laurent’s words were slow, heavy, right in Damen’s ear. He was growing hard at how Damen reacted to him, the violent jerks each time Laurent’s fingernail grazed his dick, the need to grind over him, the shuddering gasps Damen let out against his own palm.

“Laurent-- _ stop _ , please.”

Instantly, Laurent pulled away but Damen’s hips only followed, whining.

“No, not completely. Just-- _ fuck _ .”

Laurent couldn’t contain his pleasure at seeing Damen so lost for words, for intelligible speech. “Damen, are you okay?”

He turned his head, glare searing. “Fuck. You.”

Laurent giggled and kissed his cheek. “Later.”

He finally dipped his fingers lower, satisfied at the low, guttural moan Damen let out. His eyes closed, hips pushing forward for more. “Look at you,” Laurent murmured. “Unable to contain yourself even with all your officials around you. You said you don’t want me to fuck you but I bet you’d like it. You came so hard when the guard entered the room this morning. How intense would it be for you if I made you come in front of all these guests?”

He slipped a finger into Damen, finding him wet and hot around his finger. The ring indeed caught, and Damen whimpered. Laurent bit his own lip at how his cock twitched, the feel of Damen warm and heavenly around him.

“Don’t think-- _ ah, Laurent _ \--that I can’t--” He gasped as Laurent casually pushed a second finger in. “ _ Gods above _ , feel how hard you are beneath me.”

Laurent pressed his lips to Damen’s neck. “You don’t know what seeing you like this does to me, how easily you spread for a Veretian prince. It’s exhilarating. You’re so wet, and  _ bared _ . It would be nothing to shift and fuck right into you.” They were dangerous words, and Laurent waited a beat to see if Damen pushed him away, but he never. If anything, his eyes flickered, a needy moan slipping out, covered by the sound of the music filling the hall.

“But I won’t,” Laurent said. He curled his fingers in him to hear Damen choke. Then he retracted them fully. “You’re so desperate. Tell me, would you moan so prettily if I pushed you onto the table, ass presented, and ate you out in front of everyone? You’d be forced to look at them all as I licked every drop of your arousal.”

With his fingers out of Damen, Laurent could feel how wet he was. He dripped onto his thigh, the grinding of his hips harder now that he had nothing to curb the desire. When he moved, Laurent saw the glisten on his skin and it lit a desire in him that he struggled to ignore. Damen reached down to palm Laurent, and it was his turn to stutter a moan, muffled into Damen’s shoulder.

“You’re dripping all over me,” Laurent muttered. His plan was right there, Damen right where he needed him. “But the night is young, Damen. You'll have to be patient.”

His Akielon prince whined, still trying to twist so they could face each other. Laurent planted his hands on his waist to keep him there. Against Damen’s brute strength he had no power, but Damen’s need to be handled by Laurent, his curiosity for this dynamic switch, kept him there.

“However will we stop you dripping all over me? You’re spread so much I bet you’d be dripping right onto the floor. How will we dance?” Laurent knew Damen wasn’t that wet but he watched the effect his words had.

“I don’t know.” Oh, his voice was so rough, so delicious, sending shivers down Laurent’s spine. He palmed himself over Damen’s hand on his cock, hissing when he had to stop himself going further.

“I do,” Laurent whispered.

Then he pulled out the plug he’d stashed away in his pocket.

Damen was so lost in trying to not outright rut against Laurent’s thigh until he came that he didn’t notice what Laurent held.

“Don’t look back,” Laurent warned. “Lift your hips for me.”

Damen sighed and did as he was told, all too eagerly. He thought he was getting Laurent’s fingers again. But Laurent only smeared the excess arousal from Damen onto the plug, before pressing the tip to him. He was still soaked, riled up over the course of the evening.

“Laurent, what the--”

“Do you want it?”

Damen paused for a moment, rolling his hips against the new thing. It was made of Veretian glass, the plug rounded, ending in a diamond, so Laurent could grasp it and then tug it out later when they were alone. It would catch the light if Damen’s chiton ever rode up or flared when they would indeed dance.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he pleaded.

Laurent smiled, wicked and excited. Then he watched as Damen sank onto the plug, his mouth falling open, no longer caring of any eyes on them. He let out a whine in the back of his throat, almost too loud, until Laurent glanced around and noticed nobody paid them attention. Whilst his attention wavered, he hadn’t realised Damen was trying to fuck himself on the plug. Laurent gripped his hips.

“Stop.” The command had him halting immediately, and Laurent pushed the plug all the way in until it caught, and would stay in.

Damen shuddered a sigh, letting his head hang forward, bowed over the table. With his back curved, Laurent palmed right down his spine, wishing he truly could just bend his Akielon prince over the table and fuck him with his tongue.

“Good.”

“When can we leave?” Damen asked, voice tight.

“Don’t be rude, Damen. This banquet is for me, after all.” He grinded his hips against Damen’s ass, cock finding friction in it. He held back a moan as he freed his cock from the confines of his underwear so he could thrust it between Damen’s ass cheeks.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Laurent murmured.

Damen twisted to look down and swore under his breath. He met Laurent’s eyes, silently pleading. But Laurent found that with the new friction he was spiralling past denying Damen any longer. He swore again.

“Escort me outside,” he said. “Walk in front of me, claim I don’t feel well.”

And so they left but nobody asked. All that Laurent felt was Nikandros’s eyes on them as they left. He winked at the Akielon before his hand slipped lower on Damen’s ass as they left the banquet hall.

They had barely made it to a secluded area of the gardens before Damen was pushing him into a wall, falling to his knees, and shoving the skirt of the chiton up. Laurent, with a smirk, pinched the ends and held it up in a very feminine way, making Damen groan. He yanked down the underwear Laurent had teased him with earlier, freeing his cock.

Then Damen’s mouth was on him, and Laurent didn’t have to muffle his moans anymore. His boyfriend was wet and plugged, and Laurent’s cock was in his mouth, and Laurent could hardly breath around the knowledge of any of that.

“Damen--don’t stop,  _ Damen. _ ”

He was so easily rendered from assuming dominance, to remembering just whose name he moaned and who  _ he  _ spread for. He was a Veretian, spread delicately and prettily, for an Akielon prince. And as much as he teased Damen for it, the idea nearly had Laurent bucking his hips and coming there and then.

Damen hummed around his cock, fingers pressing harshly into Laurent’s pale hips, forcing him harder against the wall. Laurent let out sharp gasps, fingers sliding into Damen’s hair--until he grasped Laurent’s wrists and forced them back to his sides. Damen might have been the one with a plug in him but he was taking back the control Laurent had stripped him of. Instead, he lowered himself more, taking in more of Laurent’s considerable length, until the tip of his cock hit the back of Damen’s throat, and Laurent moaned needily. His knees weakened, hips trying to thrust into the warmth of his mouth.

Damen swallowed around the head of his cock, as he released one of Laurent’s wrists. He gave him a warning look, gazes meeting, and the dark look had Laurent trying not to come so soon. With his free hand, Damen cupped his balls, scraping the underside. Laurent swore he blacked out for a moment, the sensation sending him jerking, his cock fucking deeper until Damen choked. He did it again and Damen’s name was a plea, a beg, from Laurent’s lips.

Damen pulled off, only to say, “You said you had a surprise for me at the banquet, and I can very much feel that in me. But I have one for you when we return to our room.”

_ Our room.  A surprise. _

It had Laurent’s thoughts racing, trying to guess. Damen swallowed him once more, eyes closing, as he lowered a hand between his legs. Laurent watched curiously through hooded eyes, as Damen’s fingers came back slick.

When he went too far on Laurent’s dick and choked again, at the same time as pressing two fingers straight into Laurent, Laurent’s hips bucked and his orgasm had him keening, a drawn-out cry breaking the serene silence of the garden. But Damen kept fucking him open, leaving Laurent gasping and weakly fucking his hips up, wondering what his surprise would be.

Damen pulled off, took Laurent’s hand, and pressed a finger between his lips. Laurent nearly collapsed as Damen’s tongue brushed against his finger and he swallowed.

“Now,” Damen said, voice rough. “Do you want to reevaluate going back to our room?”


	3. I Have a Surprise For You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is A LOT happening in this chapter, and it's all super intense and headspace-y!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for still reading my filth. this has been thoroughly enjoyable to make and I think I'll work on some other fics in the future!!

Damen left Laurent with an order to wait for him outside the hall whilst he went inside and excused them for the night. When he came out, he had a stupid grin on his face.

“They’re too drunk to even notice we’ve left, although Nikandros had a look on him. I think he realised.”

“Nikandros doesn’t miss a thing,” Laurent muttered. He was antsy, body alight from his orgasm and the thought of Damen harbouring his own surprise for him. He shifted from foot to foot until Damen clasped his chin and tilted his head up. “Damianos,” he murmured. The Akielon prince’s throat worked around a hard swallow. He went positively weak whenever Laurent called him that. “What is your surprise for me?”

Damen didn’t answer him with words. He only swept Laurent’s feet from beneath him so he carried him through the hallways. Laurent muffled his cry of excitement into Damen’s shoulder, biting soft skin there, mouth closing around another patch of skin. The casual display of strength had Laurent helplessly grinding into Damen whenever he could, hips shifting against hips, until Damen had to pause to press him against the wall, mindless of whoever passed.

He had Laurent breathless and needy by the time they made it to their rooms. Laurent was half-hard again, fingers already working at slipping beneath the skirt of his chiton, but Damen grasped his wrists and moved his arms up, over his head, pushing them into the pillows. “No.”

Laurent breathed heavily. “No?”

“No,” Damen affirmed. “You have teased me. All. Night. Long.” His words were punctuated with a growl and a roll of his hips that had Laurent arching. “Now it’s my turn to make you wait for what I want to give you.”

Laurent’s eyes were heavy as Damen pulled back completely, leaving him spread on the bed, needy, and aching. He adored making Damen fall apart with his words but more than that he loved to fall apart beneath Damen’s hands. He loved waiting for the snap of his boyfriend being pushed too far so he reversed their roles and Laurent was put back into a place he loved.

He watched as Damen stood, unpinned his chiton, and loosened the belt. The fabric slipped off his body easily, and Laurent keened at the unabashed nakedness. He wanted him flush against him, wanted those hips against his, wanting the power and strength contained within Damen to make Laurent arch and moan and gasp.

His gaze raked over Damen’s body, his tongue wetting his lips. From the damp curls, to his chest, the muscles ripped over his abdomen that he worked tirelessly for. The powerful thighs that held Laurent’s weight so carefully at a moment’s notice. He shifted his legs apart as Laurent stared, the muscles in his thighs flexing. Laurent’s mouth went dry.

He lowered his gaze to between Damen’s legs. He could see the diamond end of the plug, twinkling in the low light of their room. He could see the way the Akielon’s hips arched carefully around the toy in him.

“Damianos,” Laurent whispered.

Damen brushed a hand over his own thigh, dragging his fingernails over himself, until he grasped the end of the plug and tugged slightly. His mouth parted whilst Laurent’s cock twitched. “I’ve never used one of these,” Damen said, his voice rough. “It feels--God, Laurent, it feels incredible. Would you like to know how I can feel every inch of it in me?”

Laurent whined, wanting nothing more than to touch himself to Damen’s words as he continued to fuck the toy into himself.

“How when I clench around it I can feel how wide it is, spreading me open?”

“Damen.”

“The other name,” Damen groaned. “Use the other name.”

Laurent thought he would scream if this went on any longer. “Damianos, please.”

The plea was like silk cloth spread over skin, graceful, gliding, reaching every inch of Damen until he couldn’t escape the effect the name had on him. He only pulled the plug out and tossed it onto the bed. Laurent dared glance at it, saw how it glistened in the light, and groaned.

Eyes on Damen, he reached out to grasp the end of the plug. He didn’t use it, didn’t do anything, just held it in his hand, felt the warmth, and had never felt so dirty in his entire life, knowing that it had kept his boyfriend’s arousal plugged all that time.

Damen’s eyes darkened. “You teased me all evening,” he said, voice low. “You showed me the absurdity of the underwear you wore.” He walked closer to the bed and flicked up Laurent’s skirt, exposing the underwear and his hard cock. “Look at you, so flushed and desperate, and I haven’t even touched you yet.” He didn’t then either, he just kept Laurent exposed, laughing low in his throat when Laurent tried to spread his legs but Damen leaned forward, pressing his weight onto Laurent’s thighs to keep them together.

He dragged a finger between them, the tip barely brushing Laurent’s cock through his underwear.

“And then you let me sit on your lap whilst you played me to something you know I’d have liked. You let me feel how hard you were, how much you liked me falling apart at that table in front of everyone, and then plugged me.”

Laurent tried to smirk. “I--gave you what you wanted, didn’t I?”

“No,” Damen said. “No, you didn’t. Because in that moment, I wanted to make you know who you spoke to and where.”

Laurent couldn’t help but whine. God, he loved Damen playing that card, like Laurent wasn’t entitled to anything despite being a prince, like he was below Damen.

“I wanted to push you right onto that table and spread you open.”

“Please,” Laurent gasped.

Damen flicked Laurent’s cock carelessly, grinding the palm of his hand against him, delicious friction until he pulled away. He went to the box concealed in their dressing table, let Laurent watch as he opened it slowly and shifted through the contents.

Laurent’s hips lifted as he thought about the surprise Damen had for him.

“Oh, Laurent of Vere,” Damen drawled. “How desperate you look for me right now. Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say so.”

Laurent did, because every order he obeyed meant less time waiting for what he wanted. He hated how easily he caved but this was Damen. Damen, who knew what he liked and wanted. Damen, who took care of Laurent. Damen, who loved him.

Damen dropped something across Laurent’s thighs, something leather, something Laurent knew all too well. Then two other things were set right on the line between his thighs, the tip pressing to Laurent’s cock through his underwear. He knew what it was but he couldn’t work out what the surprise was.

“When you open your eyes, keep them on me.”

Laurent opened them, and forced his gaze not to fall down to the items splayed across him. He forced himself not to look when Damen took the plug from Laurent’s hand, and pressed the tip back to himself. Tried not to look when Damen pushed it back in, groaning at the feel.

“As you said, we wouldn’t want me dripping everywhere.”

“Damianos, what--”

Then Damen’s mouth was on his, his thighs straddling Laurent, and pushing the toy between them, until it grinded over Laurent’s cock. He groaned into Damen’s mouth, needy and wanting, rolling his hips right back up, feeling the wonderful pressure the toy added between them. Damen licked into his mouth, fingers on Laurent’s jaw, keeping him there.

But then his hold was gone, fingers clawed, dragging down Laurent’s chest, until he hooked them into the waistband of the underwear he wore, and pushed them down. Laurent’s cock curved against his thigh, pressed between them. He gasped, grinding harder, fingers tugging at Damen’s curls.

He felt so empty, so aching.

“ _ Please _ ,” he gasped into Damen’s mouth. “Please.”

Damen pulled away, and looked at him. “Laurent, can I fuck you?”

Laurent moaned, eyes fluttering, and nodded, swallowing hard. “Please--please.” Everything was floaty, Laurent only knowing his own desperation, his need to claw his fingers into the sheets beneath him. He needed to be grounded, and if Damen took another second longer then he would fall apart completely.

He watched half-dazed, eyes hooded and unfocused, as Damen buckled on the leather harness. Laurent attention was fixed on the place where he then attached the toy Laurent enjoyed most. He reached a trembling hand out to run a finger over the tip of the toy. Soon--soon, that would fill him, stretch him, fuck him.

“What’s my surprise?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Damen’s lips curled. “You’ll see.” He grasped hold of Laurent’s wrist. “Prepare me, and I will prepare you.” He nudged the oil on the bed--the second item--between them, fingers coating in it. He wasted little time in pushing one finger into Laurent, coaxing a deep groan from him. This was everything Laurent had been pushing and teasing for all night.

Laurent reached forward to cup the vial of oil in his hands and poured it directly over the toy. He knew some of it slipped down through a crevice in the harness, dripping on Damen’s dick, by the way he hissed. Damen pushed a second finger in, opening him up, as Laurent oiled up the toy. Although Damen couldn’t feel it, he watched Laurent like he could.

The toy was ribbed, veins supposed to imitate a real cock running up the length, whilst there was a curved head at the tip that had a slit at the end. It was bigger than even Laurent’s cock, and he suddenly had the desire to sink his mouth onto it for no other reason than to see just how big it would feel there. He never, however, because Damen curled three fingers into him, and he fell back onto the pillows with a high moan, a needy sigh that he was ready.

He fisted the toy, oiling it up thorough, and tried not to think about the heat and excitement curling through him. It seemed like forever since they had done this--fucked; slowly, languidly, taking their time to enjoy it rather than a quick tug of Laurent’s cock and grinding against each other’s thighs.

“ _ Damianos _ ,” Laurent said. Damen stopped fucking him with his fingers and met his gaze. “Fuck me.” His words were slow, and he watched the effect it had on his boyfriend. His eyes darkened, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. His fingers held Laurent’s waist as he pulled his other fingers out of him and grasped the toy, lining up.

Just the first press of the head of the toy in him had Laurent keening, a whine slipping free, as his hips rose to meet it. But Damen held him down, held him gently but firmly, as he pushed him further. Laurent didn’t know how Damen felt, fucking him with a toy, but his Akielon lover groaned above him all the same.

The toy was big--bigger than Laurent remembered, and his breath hitched over and over, fingers curling in Damen’s hair, as he gasped out a final moan as the toy bottomed out in him.

“Good?” Damen breathed into his neck.

“Perfectly wonderful,” Laurent sighed.

“Good,” Damen affirmed. Then he pulled out before thrusting back in sharply, quickly, and Laurent’s breath left his lungs completely.

“Fuck-- _ fuck _ , Damianos.”

Whilst Laurent loved fingers preparing him slowly there was nothing like seeing the power of Damen’s hips as he fucked Laurent faster like this. His thighs clenched, muscles working to propel his hips forward, thighs meeting Laurent’s ass, as the Veretian prince fell apart.

He reached out, fingers clawing up Damen’s stomach, nails scraping over the muscle there, needing to hold onto something. His mind slipped and skittered away. It was always intense with Damen--always. It was so intense he barely remembered his name, only remembered how to address Damen, how to plead and beg, and how to vocally express just how good he was being fucked.

Damen held his thighs open and pressed closer. Laurent’s eyes rolled back as his back arched with pleasure. He always had a tendency to close his legs, like he could stop the pleasure being too much, but Damen was always there, his hands always ready to hold them open, to slide right between them each time.

“God--please. Damen.  _ Oh, God _ , Damen.” Laurent closed his eyes, mouth parted. He could feel every ridge and vein in the toy, could feel the way the head caught on his rim when Damen pulled out too far. Damen angled his hips a different way, fucking back in, and the toy hit Laurent’s prostate.

White exploded behind his eyes, a desperate need to grasp his cock, to tug and fall head-first into that pleasure Damen always brought him. But as soon as his hands went to move, fingers wrapped around his wrists and held him, and when Laurent opened his eyes, Damen was fucking him, braced only by Laurent’s arms raised above his head.

Damen was keeping himself up by the strength in his forearms alone, and Laurent nearly came from that thought. He fucked like his life depended on it. Damen fucked like each time would be their last, so it had to be their best. It had Laurent writhing beneath him, fingers clawing at nothing, unable to find purchase on anything.

Moans spilled from his lips, lost to the overwhelming intensity of Damen’s thrusts, the toy so big inside him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His sounds were uncontrollable, Laurent barely even registering each noise before it was out. Damen only gazed down at him, heaving small breaths and groans.

“God, your sounds,” Damen moaned. “If I meant I didn’t have to stop fucking you, I would make you feel how wet your noises make me.”

Laurent whined at that, and choked on another, harsher sound as Damen slowed his pace, but thrusted harder. It was more controlled now. Less shallow fucking, more purposeful movements with the intention to go deeper. Laurent couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t comprehend anything, his brain lost to the hours of teasing and touching they had been doing.

Now he was closer, the pressure building up, and he opened his mouth to tell Damen he was going to come. He would come untouched.

“Damen. Damianos. I’m going to--please. Oh, Damen--Damen I’m going to come.” His words were broken, torn by moans, mind barely able to string together a full sentence.

“No, you’re not,” Damen answered.

That had everything in Laurent halting. “What?”

“I’m going to keep fucking you but you’re not going to come,” he said. “You can’t come untouched. You never have done. Why did you think I stopped you touching your cock?”

“God, Damen, no. You don’t--understand.” The toy hit his prostate faster, harder, and Laurent was slipping. “I can-- _ fuck _ , I think I can. It’s--too much, so much. And--” he broke off into a high whine when everything stopped.

Damen had pulled out.

He sat back on his heels and looked down at Laurent.

“Damianos, if you don’t continue in one second then--”

“I have your surprise for you now.”

Laurent wanted to scream. He wanted to say he couldn’t give two flying shits about some new bedroom experiment, not when he was on the edge of an orgasm that slowly ebbed away the longer he wasn’t filled. But his cock still twitched against his thigh, needy and interested, as Damen got off their bed. Laurent’s eyes closed in frustration, throat working as he tried to calm down.

“If it’s a cock ring, Damianos, I swear to all Gods I will kill you. Slowly. Carefully. Or maybe I’ll make you watch me fuck myself with this toy over and over. Every day. Maybe three times a day. Will that be torture enough?”

“Laurent?”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

Then the toy was back in him in one thrust. There was no new pressure on his cock, no new feeling anywhere. Just as Laurent went to open his eyes, he felt something press next to the toy.

“ _ Oh _ .”

Damen pressed a finger in alongside the toy. Laurent felt the resistance too strongly, knowing there was no way he could open up that much. Damen pulled out a little, just enough to oil up the toy more, and Laurent thought they had never gotten so wet before. But the toy and finger slid inside him and he moaned deeply at how full he felt.

This wasn’t the biggest toy they owned but it was certainly big enough. The biggest was something Laurent had only managed once, and had come on it, clenching, crying, too full, too much, too desperate.

But _this_. He had a half-formed idea of what the surprise was. Damen fucked into him, slowly, letting him adjust again. Laurent barely had time to catch his breath until two fingers worked around the toy.

“No more,” he gasped. Because he could feel the tight fit, how no more could fit, not possibly, but Damen only smiled at him and curled his fingers. Laurent swore he could come if it weren’t for a hand wrapping around the base of his cock and squeezing.

“Please,” he moaned. He was so full, so deliciously full, so satisfyingly filled. Yet there was a need--a need to know what Damen had planned, and his desperation wouldn’t cease until he found out.

The fingers pulled out of his hole, and he found himself clenching around the one toy, seemingly not enough anymore.

Then he felt it. The push of something else. Something hard and wet. Damen simply plugged him with the first toy, whilst he traced a second one over the sensitive tip of his cock, down the length, over his balls, repeating the pattern he made several times. Laurent keened, gasping, hips jerking to seek  _ moremoremore _ .

He held the toy in carefully whilst the tip of the second one pushed at him. It was too much. Laurent couldn’t fit both. “I can’t,” he whined, because he so desperately wanted to.

“You can,” Damen said.

“No,” Laurent cried. “They won’t fit, I can’t take them.” His own need had his voice climbing higher, breaking, cracking, until he only moaned when both toys pushed at him.

“You can,” Damen said again. “I know you can. Do you want them both?”

He tapped a finger against Laurent’s chin, making him look at him. Laurent nodded.

“Let me hear you.”

“Yes, I want both,” Laurent consented. “God, I do, but--”

“Then let me help you.” Damen smoothed a hand over his hip, poured more oil over both toys, and slowly fucked the first one into him again, over and over, distracting, whilst he fisted Laurent’s cock.

Laurent barely noticed when the second toy pushed in.

The head slid over the other toy, guided by Damen’s hand. Laurent’s breath caught before he held it, waiting to see if it would truly be too much. But no--it was fitting. Barely. Tightly. But he didn’t want it to stop. He kept his eyes on Damen, who kept his eyes on Laurent, and he moved his hand to link his fingers through Laurent’s until both toys were fully in him.

And Laurent-- _ oh _ , he was so full. He was so, _ so full, l _ ike never before.

“God,  _ Damen--Damen _ .” His eyes rolled, hips bucking up to take the toys deeper.

That was all Damen needed before he fucked the toy he held, fast and hard into him. Laurent couldn’t speak, could barely even moan, as he was overwhelmed, sensitive, and so filled that he didn’t know what to do except writhe and try to fuck down onto them.

He imagined how obscene they looked. Damen, harnessed, a toy seated in Laurent, whilst he thrusted a second one into him. His hole, stretched to accommodate the new double penetration. He wondered how much further he could stretch, if Damen sank a finger into him as well, but that thought only went straight to his cock rather than his tongue to plead for it.

This was enough--more than enough, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

His body was tight, a need to come and be pliant and fucked, a need to please and be good for Damen.

“Touch me,” he gasped out. “ _ Please _ .”

He could come untouched, he knew he could, his endless whines and heightened dazed feeling told him enough. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to be consumed by Damen’s touch, no part of him going without if he could help it. So when Damen grasped his cock, Laurent brought his fingers to his mouth, and sucked on them, looking right at the Akielon, and moaned around Damen’s fingers.

They fucked right to the back of his throat whilst the toys fucked right into his prostate, and his cock was fisted quickly.

Laurent couldn’t think. His whole body was on fire, alight, an instrument strung for Damen’s playing, his Veretian lover, boyfriend, soulmate, so perfectly laid out on the sheets, open to be fucked at any time, by anything Damen presented--and he adored it.

He loved how dirty and shameless it was to lose control over himself for an Akielon. He loved how pliant he became for Damen, how perfectly good he was.

Damen lay right across him as he held the second toy in and fucked his hips harder, Laurent crying out. He was able to feel it, like Damen had wanted before, when he worked his hand to that place the harness just covered: how wet his boyfriend was. How it soaked his inner thighs, how it smeared the whole area, and Laurent couldn’t help but fuck the plug into him as well.

Damen’s moans cut through his own, and they both tangled together, fucking toys into one another, falling apart with the other’s name on each of their tongues. Laurent pressed his face into Damen’s neck, eyes squeezing shut, as his thumb brushed over his dick.

“Please--I’m right there.  _ Damianos _ , I want to come. Make me-- _ make me _ .” He bit Damen’s ear, lips sucking for the barest second, because then Damen’s own mouth was mouthing over Laurent’s clavicle, sucking a mark there. Laurent was so pale, so easily marked-up that he barely ever left the bedroom without being claimed by tongue and teeth.

He was right on the edge, Damen too, with the stuttering of his hips.

“Laurent--I--” Then Damen was coming. Laurent felt it in the way his body jerked against him, then stilled, pressed infinitely close, and his eyes fluttered closed as he choked out a moan. Laurent pulled the plug out of him and felt the come gathered at his hole. He collected some on his fingers before grasping his own cock, hand around Damen’s, and they moved together, Damen fucking him, sending him flying over that edge.

Laurent came with a drawn-out cry, mouth falling open, his hips jerking wildly, breath heaving and short. Damen’s name was a shout on his lips, the sound never-ending as his orgasm crashed into him with all the force of nothing he’d felt before. Come spurted from his dick, covering Damen’s release on his fingers, coating both their hands. His head pressed back, neck bared. Damen’s mouth found the bared skin easily, working upwards, to his jaw, then to his mouth.

They could barely kiss properly for catching their breaths, for Laurent's full-body shudders, but their gazes bore into each other as the toys slipped from Laurent, and he moaned out weakly.

He couldn’t feel his legs, his arms, and his eyes drooped heavily. “My Akielon,” he said, words slurred. “Attend me.”

“I think I just did,” Damen laughed quietly.

“For sleep,” Laurent mumbled, eyes already closing.

“Stay awake, Laurent,” Damen whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I need to clean you, help you into fresh cl--”

“I don’t wish to be clothed.”

Damen only laughed again, and when he pulled away Laurent whined for the loss of contact. His mind was floaty, unchained from him, in a place where only Damen and pleasure existed. He was boneless and fucked-out but even felt like he could do it all again. Damen made him insatiable.

A wet cloth wiped between his legs, his cock, his stomach, dabbed at his neck to wash away sweat. He opened his eyes to find Damen unbuckling the harness, leaving it to drop to the floor. He pushed all the other toys off the bed, before climbing in next to Laurent.

His hands carded through Laurent’s hair, mouth pressed to his cheek. “Was that okay?”

“It was delightful,” Laurent murmured. “Do it again in an hour.”

Damen hummed against his skin. “You’re perfect.”

Laurent angled towards him. “ _You’re_ perfect.” He curled himself inward, tucked against Damen’s chest.

His heart still beat frantically and he still couldn’t breathe normally, and his head felt full of wool, but he felt the warmth of his boyfriend beside him, the emptiness in him that he lamented over but knew could be amended after some sleep.

“So, so perfect,” he whispered. Arms wrapped around him, and he knew he wasn’t long for a deep sleep.

“My beautiful prince.” Damen’s words were spoken against his temple. “Sleep now, and we’ll explore further tomorrow.”

“I said in an hour.”

“I’d like to see you try to wake up in an hour.”

Laurent opened his eyes briefly only to glare, and found the Akielon gazing right at him. “Don’t challenge me, brute.”

“Brat,” Damen called him back.

“Akielon.”

“Veretian.”

“Lover.”

Damen cupped his face, expression tender. “ _ Lover _ .”


	4. A Distance Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damen starts having particular wet dreams, he stops letting Laurent touch him. Slowly pushing him away each morning, he doesn't open up--until one day he can't help but finally say what's been on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for Laurent fucking Damen, so here's a prelude of dirty talk, blowjobs, kissing, angst, and discussions over how Damen will feel for that!!
> 
> ***
> 
> the opening bit of Damen kissing Laurent's arms, up until the blowjob, was inspired by a very lovely scenario I woke up thinking about, just in case anyone wanted some extra thirsty info

Laurent woke to a subtle grinding of hips against his ass, the sounds of muffled whimpers pressed into his shoulder blades. Yet he knew with immediate certainty that Damen wasn’t awake. There wasn’t a moment in the morning where Damen’s hands didn’t grip his waist or hips the second he woke up. His fingers now were lax, arm still slung lazily over Laurent’s bared chest.

Laurent didn’t dare turn. He had never seen Damen in the throes of what he guessed was a wonderful wet dream, so he did what any boyfriend would do. He lay perfectly still, didn’t interrupt or break the dream, and smiled at the noises spilling from his Akielon prince. For once they were unrestrained, the control lacking in them that Damen always reigned in tight. He thought his moans were too high, too whiny, and always made an effort to deepen any groans he let out.

But  _ these _ . These were uncontrolled Damen, Damen without his self-conscious noises. And Laurent couldn’t help but wonder how he might sound being fucked, to lose all control on his desire and be so pleasured he couldn’t spare a thought to control the depth and tone.

The thought, although unreachable as an action because Damen wouldn’t be fucked had Laurent shifting back against his lover’s hips, a breath softly leaving his parted lips. Lifting an arm back so it curled around Damen, fingers sliding into his hair, he pressed himself closer.

“Damen,” he whispered. Damen was a light sleeper. Years of answering to immediate calls of his name first thing in the morning from any official or royal family member who walked in had instilled that in his mind.

Fingers tightened on Laurent’s hips, and he couldn’t help his smile.

But then there was a mouth on Laurent’s arm, Damen’s face turning to map out from Laurent’s palm, down his forearm, into the crook of his elbow, tongue dragging an inch over each new patch of skin before sucking bruises into his skin. They would only be faint, his lips barely sucking hard enough, but Laurent’s eyes fluttered at the sensitivity, his skin singing with the touch.

“Good morning,” he breathed, as Damen’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, coaxing a low moan. “Dreaming well?”

Damen growled deep in his throat as he moved swiftly to pin Laurent’s arms above his head, as he took the same trail down the other arm. Laurent gasped and arched with each mark made, each brush of his boyfriend’s tongue. Damen straddled him, barely taking any notice of Laurent’s half hard cock, instead settling over his thigh, grinding slowly, controlled. He let out a high moan at how aroused Damen was. He could feel it wet on his skin, making the slide easier. His wet arousal and Laurent’s hardening cock--the way their bodies knew how to prepare for each other’s needed touch never failed to blow Laurent’s mind.

Damen’s mouth dragged down to his chest, breaths quick against his skin, hips desperately rutting over Laurent so much he couldn’t help wondering if the Akielon’s goal was to come simply like that. He didn’t ask; his boyfriend was clearly on a one-way path, losing himself to some sort of desperation with the way his mouth was hot and searching over pale skin, how one of his hands kept Laurent’s arms where they were, and the other firmly grounded his hips.

He was quiet; Damen was rarely ever quiet. He was always full of compliments and verbal admiration for the Veretian prince. But now… Now, with his mouth busy, he barely even moaned. Not even when Laurent grasped his dick and brushed the head over Damen’s cock. Damen twitched, his cock a small throbbing thing of need, but still he didn’t ask for more, reach to touch himself, or spill any noises.

Laurent could barely register or question anything, not when Damen’s lips closed over his, tongues brushing, Damen swallowing any moans Laurent let out as their cocks grinded together. The size--the  _ difference _ \--was magnificent, and Laurent couldn’t help but place his fingers over Damen, feeling him twitch against his fingertips.

It was only when Damen grinded too hard, arousal making the glide all too easily--all too easy to sink right into Damen should he ask. But Laurent’s cock slid over his wet arousal, and Damen tore himself away, eyes wide, chest heaving.

“Damen--” Laurent began, but the Akielon shook his head. He looked wild, manic, half dazed with desire and…

Laurent couldn’t work out what else was going through Damen’s head.

“Talk to me,” he said, trying to force the neediness out of his voice. This wasn’t about  still being half hard, or how Damen still clenched his hand in the way he did when he tried not to touch himself. It was a marvel; whatever battle his boyfriend faced.

“I’m okay,” Damen whispered.

“You’re clearly bothered by something,” Laurent countered. “What did you dream of?”

“Nothing,” he answered evasively.

And before Laurent could challenge it further, Damen leaned forward, hands sliding up Laurent’s thighs, mouth sinking down in one go on his dick. Despite the words he wanted to say, the comfort he needed to give Damen to feel like he could be honest and open, he couldn’t help the keening sound tearing from his throat. He meant this--a distraction, a way to shut Laurent up so he stopped asking questions Damen wasn’t ready to answer.

So he didn’t ask them. He only carded his fingers through dark curls and tugged hard as Damen swallowed around the tip that hit the back of his throat. He tried not to fuck up into the wet mouth working him towards his orgasm, but Damen let his jaw loosen and relax, two taps on his thighs given as signal, he snapped his hips up in slow thrusts, fucking deeply.

Damen’s fingernails dug into his pale thighs, scratching until red marks were dragged down. Laurent saw the way he desperately ground his hips into the sheets as he took Laurent in his mouth over and over, lifting up to lick at the head, fingers wrapping confidently around the base.

“ _ Damen _ ,” Laurent moaned when he suckled on the tip for what seemed like hours. His thumb pressed into a sensitive part just beneath the tip, and Laurent saw stars--until Damen took him in deeply once more, nose brushing against the pale hair at the base of Laurent’s cock, and  _ moaned. _

The noise, something Damen had been against giving this morning, vibrated against the hard length, and Laurent didn’t know his orgasm was hitting him until he shouted his lover’s name, hips pressing up once more, as he came. Damen’s eyes were closed, breathing heavily through his nose, as he swallowed.

Only when Laurent stopped circling his hips as his orgasm faded did Damen pull off.

He met Laurent’s gaze, expression torn once more. Laurent held out a hand. “Let me?”

But Damen pulled back, back, back, until he was off the bed, pretending like there wasn’t a smear on the sheets from his arousal.

“What’s going on?” Laurent asked, hating how breathless he sounded, his head was still foggy from his orgasm when he needed to have a proper conversation.

“Nothing,” Damen said. “I’m fine.”

“ _ Fine  _ Damen always wants to be touched in the morning,” Laurent said.

“Maybe I wanted to look after you today,” Damen snapped.

“You never leave yourself high and dry after doing-- _ that _ .”

Damen looked at him with narrowed eyes that cut Laurent deeper than he expected.

“Damianos, what did you dream about?”

“Don’t--don’t call me that.” Oh, the Akielon’s voice was cracking as he shook his head, backed further out of the room, to the adjoining bathroom.  _ Damianos,  _ the name he always loved to hear when he was blissfully turned on. Laurent got up to follow him, until he heard it: the shaky breathing, the gasps that were attempted to be muffled, the groan of his boyfriend coming--the sound he knew all too well but had never been pushed away from seeing or hearing.

He pretended like it didn’t hurt, that Damen was caught in some world in his own head that he wouldn’t share with Laurent. In all their time of being together Damen had never done that: got Laurent off only to disappear when it came to his own orgasm.  _ Never _ .

If the Akielon needed space, Laurent would give it. So he slid off the bed, wrote a quick note to Damen to apologise for pushing, that the space he clearly desired would be granted, and then he disappeared out of the room.

  
  


Their separation didn’t last long. Damen found him at breakfast, hand sliding into Laurent’s, like that morning hadn’t happened. Laurent tried not to react passive aggressively but as long as Damen pushed him away without explaining what was going on, he couldn’t convince himself to act rationally.

But throughout the day he warmed once more to his boyfriend, unable to resist the easy smile and loud laughter, the way they knew how to spend their summer afternoons swimming or riding horses through sun-drenched fields. They stopped to kiss languidly in the shade of a large tree. Laurent kept his hands to himself; Damen roamed his hands up Laurent’s chiton to grasp his cock.

There was something in the way he held him as he stroked Laurent to an orgasm, the sounds trapped in kisses. It was more  _ curious _ , more explorative, Damen touching him like the feel was entirely new. It wasn’t until Damen glanced down after Laurent came, his eyes lingering, that he realised Damen was mapping something out in his mind. He was-- _ learning something _ ?

“You’re much bigger when you’re hard,” Damen commented. Laurent hadn’t bothered to fix the skirt. It was still flung up over his hips, baring his thighs to the summer air.

Laurent’s mouth crooked into a smile. “Auguste calls that being a  _ grow _ er, not a  _ show _ er. I believe that’s a popular saying amongst men with cocks.”

Damen snorted, and it was like that morning hadn’t happened. Laurent didn’t ask why Damen had left to make himself come, didn’t ask why he looked at him now like he was only just seeing a male body for the first time.

“How big are you?” Damen asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked.”

Laurent looked at him confusedly. “Why does it matter?”

Damen looked startled for a moment. “I’m just--curious.”

“Seven,” he answered, wondering why he felt self-conscious. “When hard.”

“Seven,” Damen murmured to himself, mouth tightening.

“A little bigger than the pretty toy you put in me two nights ago, but smaller than the one I  _ still  _ have not been able to take. Not that I’m bitter about that.”

“Oh, of course not,” Damen laughed.

It occurred to Laurent, then, that Damen could have been making a new toy, making some sort of replica of Laurent’s dick for them to use. Was that even possible?

“Damen,” Laurent said quietly. “What is with all the questions?”

“I told you: curiosity. I like to boast to the other Akielons.” But he wouldn’t meet his gaze. Damen was a terrible liar.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on right now, but I would like you to know whatever it is we can work through it together. If my touch… Repulses you, then I would like to know.” He felt humiliated to even say that aloud but it had crossed his mind over and over throughout the day.

Damen’s eyes went wide as he turned to look down at him. “ _ Repulses me _ ? Oh, God, no Laurent, that’s--no. That’s not what… You know. God, your touch sets me alight, Laurent.”

“Then why couldn’t I touch you this morning?” Laurent dared ask.

“I just… Didn’t feel like getting into pleasure this morning.”

Laurent stared at him. “Your mouth on my cock said otherwise.”

Damen glanced away, embarrassed. “I like you touching me, I promise.”

Yet the same thing happened the next morning, and the one after that, and the one after that. Damen would wake up, caught in another wet dream, and Laurent would feel the arousal on his thigh as he ground his hips over him, always pulling away before Laurent could touch him.

He always got Laurent off--and then always went away, quiet whimpers coming through the walls.

Until on the fourth morning, Laurent snapped. “If you’re going to do that and push me away then at least have the thought to do it somewhere I can’t hear you.” With that, he left the room, angry and upset, and confused, and desperate to know what was going on with Damen that had him pulling away so sharply before springing back like the mornings never happened.

On the fifth morning, Damen indeed went elsewhere, but when he came back, Laurent saw his eyes wet, heard his sniffles, yet when he cupped Damen’s face and asked him what was wrong, he was still shut down.

The next morning, when Damen reached for Laurent, he moved away. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t touch me like everything is fine when it clearly isn’t.” Once more he left the room, and the invisible space between them that was full of unshared thoughts and bottled-up feelings grew.

  
  


It wasn’t until a week after that first morning that Laurent found Damen sat cross-legged on the floor of their bedroom, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were vacant, his voice flat, when he said, “Laurent, my love, I’ve been having extremely intense wet dreams about you fucking me and I still don’t know how to feel about them, but they’re so  _ good  _ that I knew if I didn’t restrain myself every morning then I would ask you to fuck me before I could properly process it.”

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Laurent paused just into their room, staring at his boyfriend.

“And I knew that if you put even the barest touch on me then I would lose my composure and demand to be fucked. I just--I needed to work out if that’s what I was truly ready for or if I was just horny in my dreams. I needed to be sure I wanted that.” He lifted his head to look at Laurent. “I’m sorry I pushed you away, and I’m sorry I made you listen to--you know. But I was so wound up by that point, so painfully turned on, that I could only deal with it alone. Otherwise--”

“You would want me to fuck you,” Laurent finished softly, and Damen swallowed at the words, the suggestion, the  _ idea _ . “We don’t have to ever do anything you’re not ready for. I’m right here, whether you want to fuck me, or let me touch you and make sure we stop before you ask for anything you’re unsure of. I would keep you safe, Damianos. I would make sure you were comfortable in our bed.”

Damen’s eyes shuttered at the words, the soft assurances, the blunt meaning of careful words. His legs shifted apart almost subconsciously. “I--The dreams… When I said  _ intense  _ they haven’t quite been the gentle soft love making amongst the sheets you’re perhaps thinking of.”

When he opened his eyes, Laurent was still composed. As composed as he could be with the thoughts of his boyfriend having wet dreams over being fucked, over the beautiful thought of him taking this time to process rather than damage himself by rushing into something he hadn’t been sure of.

Laurent let a hand fall over his crotch, hiding himself from view. The restraint and composure Damen had shown--and now he knew why--turned him on at a painfully bad time.

“Would you tell me what happened?” Laurent asked.

Damen looked embarrassed. “I would… Rather show you. Not today--but soon.”

Laurent sat next to him, took Damen’s hand in his, and brushed fingertips over his palm. “Whenever you’re ready to talk more about this or do something, I’ll be right there. And, just so you know, very willing.”

Damen bit his lip, nodding. “Thank you. It’s just… I’ve always thought  _ that  _ would make me incredibly dysphoric, make everything too heightened,  _ too much _ . But I trust you. I trust you to make me feel good, to look after me.” He met his eyes. “I trust you, Laurent. So I looked up medicines to… Ah…”

Laurent swallowed a laugh at his boyfriend’s obvious flustering. “Go on.”

“ _ Protection _ ,” was all Damen managed to convey, and Laurent understood quickly. “I bought some. It’s just a vial I have to take each day once we start.”

“Start?” Laurent repeated, amused. “You make it sound like it won’t end.”

Damen leaned in to kiss his cheek, more to hide his embarrassment. “Maybe I won’t want it to.”

“Damen, you’re not helping my current situation.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

But Laurent was hard because of the carefully planned out arrangements Damen had made in his own mind and then the medicine to assure they could be safe and clear of any unwanted circumstances. “Can I kiss you?”

Damen nodded, threading his fingers through Laurent’s hair to pull him down. Another thought occurred to Laurent as he pulled back to mouth down Damen’s neck. “That day in the field, you asked how big I was. You held me like you had never seen one before.”

“Oh,” Damen said. “Yes. Well. I knew I could take you in my mouth but I’m well practiced with that. Elsewhere is… A different thing. I took care to feel every inch of you, imagining how you'd feel in me, and it drove me quite insane. I wanted to know--to prepare myself when I was ready.”

“Really?” Laurent murmured against his skin. “How were you going to do that?”

“Laurent,” Damen whined. “Stop asking so much.”

“I’m curious,” Laurent mimicked him.

“I was going to use one of our toys--to surprise you when the time came that I would be ready and we could get right to it.” He cringed at his own words, Laurent huffing a laugh into his skin.

“Damianos,” he said, nipping skin, “When you let me fuck you, I plan to prepare you myself, if you’ll let me. I plan to take you apart slowly, to let you enjoy it, and never, ever rush anything about your pleasure.”

Damen shuddered against him, sighing happily. “I assumed that I had kept you waiting so long you would just want to--”

Laurent pulled back sharply. “Don’t finish that sentence. Like I said, I would take care of you. You would be safe and comfortable with me. You would be my priority, Damen. And if you think I would want to miss a single second of you being prepared and fucked in favour of wasting no time, you’ve been informed wrongly.”

“I was told that you wouldn’t want to wait.”

Laurent kissed him briefly on the lips. “Consult with me first next time. Don’t listen to Akielon men who only want to fuck and be done with it.” His fingers grazed Damen’s jaw. “Because I promise you that when the time comes I  _ will  _ watch you come undone on my fingers, my tongue, and then my cock. I would take hours with you, if I could.”

Damen’s breathing was hitched by the time he kissed him once more. Laurent smiled into the kiss, feeling his boyfriend press closer, thighs curling around Laurent’s hips as they sat together. He circled his hips over Laurent’s cock, and Laurent couldn’t help thinking of sinking into him, that final moment when Damen let him in fully, completely, when he had decided he was ready.

He thought of Damen’s high libido and considered: maybe he  _ could  _ take hours. If Damen liked it and agreed, maybe he could spend all day with Damen moaning his name, asking for more, insatiable as always.


	5. You In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exhibition fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!! This is just a conclusion of pure filthy smut that I thoroughly enjoyed writing. Thank you all for your support in my smutty journey dfgdfgfg come yell at me on tumblr or something @byjosten!

After their conversation, Laurent waited patiently. But whilst he had restraint, his dreams did not. He fell asleep most nights to some half-remembered dream of a breathless voice in his ear asking him for more, and Laurent always felt himself become willing--both in the dream and reality. He woke up hard every morning and muffled his noises into his pillow whilst Damen still slept. Then he’d lie awake and find out that his boyfriend was having very similar dreams, and Laurent would watch the way his thighs pressed together in sleep, the way his hips would move subconsciously, searching for something. In those moments Laurent always slipped from the bed, giving his boyfriend space to have those dreams and wake up to assess what he wanted to do with he felt.

It was a while after that conversation that Laurent found their bed empty one evening, and frowned at the space. But there was a note fluttering on the sheets. Laurent barely glanced at it before rushing out.

Just before he rounded the corner, he forced himself to slow down and recompose his breathing. Smoothing down his chiton, he leaned on the edge of the wall and looked ahead. And as the note had promised, there was Damianos of Akielos sat on the edge of the balcony, strong arms holding himself up, legs swinging almost too innocently for what the look in his eyes suggested.

“It took you long enough,” Damen said, thighs shifting. Laurent forced himself not to look at the muscles flexing in his thighs as he moved, swallowing thickly at the casual way his fingers gripped the edge of the balcony.

“I was… Caught up in a meeting,” Laurent answered, gaze tracking over Damen’s face. There was a burning in his gut and he wanted to know if he had read the situation right. He wanted to fall to his knees, hands parting Damen’s legs, his lover’s fingers pulling his hair. He pretended not to notice the blood rushing to his cock at the thought.

Damen hummed. “And here I was, waiting for you. I supposed I kept you waiting long enough though.”

Framed against the dark sky, the stars only just twinkling into view above them, Laurent thought his boyfriend looked devastatingly beautiful.  “I would wait a thousand years for you,” he said. “You know that.”

A small noise in the back of Damen’s throat had Laurent stepping forward. As soon as he was close enough, Damen locked his legs around Laurent’s thighs, his shin nudging up the skirt of Laurent’s chiton. The balcony wasn’t their warm bed, so when a breeze cut through the air, Laurent couldn’t help the sigh he let out at the sensitivity of being exposed. Damen’s leg brushed just under Laurent’s ass as his ankles locked, drawing him in closer.

Damen looked at him, fingers sure and holding Laurent’s face gently. “Kiss me.”

“Here?”

There was a faint blush to Damen’s cheeks. “I told you… my dreams weren’t soft love making amongst silk sheets. I might not have wanted to be fucked before but I still enjoy the heightened arousal of being like this with you in public.”

If Laurent pressed any closer, Damen would feel that so did Laurent--enjoyed the thought of someone passing by, seeing them embraced like this, and not being able to do anything about it--no rebuking, no punishment. Perhaps some gossip, but Laurent could only imagine that rumours would spread about how beautiful his boyfriend looked framed against the starry Akielon night.

“Damen,” he sighed, mouth finding the corner of Damen’s mouth, kissing his way over until his mouth slotted over Damen’s, and then it was soft kisses that turned frenzied when a hand ghosted up the inside of Laurent’s thigh and he groaned into the kiss. Their tongues met almost hesitantly, before they both seemed to realise none of this was new. Laurent wasn’t a timid virgin anymore, and Damen wasn’t scared of ruining his first experiences. They’d been together a thousand times.

Laurent had kissed Damen with his release still in his mouth, the word  _ filthy  _ a soft laugh on his tongue. Damen had kissed over Laurent’s moans when he’d been able to do little other than gasp and plead. It wasn’t new, but he touched Damen like it was their first time, and Damen responded wonderfully to the soft touches. That hand running higher up his thigh soon became a palm cupped against his cock, and Laurent bucked into the touch, moaning softly.

Damen panted against Laurent’s jaw, mouth messy with need as he dragged his mouth down his neck. “ _ This _ . This is what I want.” He closed his fingers around Laurent, pulled his hand up the length, and Laurent ground his hips as Damen stroked him until he was hard and slowly rutting forward.

Damen’s fingers danced on the belt at his waist, a question in his eyes. Laurent swallowed. Fuck the fact that they were on a balcony and had a public reputation. It was dark, they could press themselves to a wall if needed, or Damen could hold Laurent against the wall and--

He whimpered at the thought, falling into a place where instruction was needed. “Take control of this,” he whispered, lips on Damen’s shoulder, pulling the pin of his chiton away. “Tell me what you want when you want it. You have the control.”

That had Damen groaning as he tore Laurent’s pin off, the cloth folding over until fingers deftly undone the belt. Then Laurent stood, hard and grinding against Damen, and he’d never felt so exposed and turned on.

“Stand back,” Damen said, voice unbearably rough. Laurent squeezed the base of his cock as he moved back.

Then his mouth went dry as the Akielon made a show--as he always did, because he got off on how Laurent’s gaze dragged over every inch of him--of undressing. The slow movement in which he took off the belt, the suggestion in how his legs parted after he lifted his hips to remove the clothing, had Laurent moaning quietly.

His thighs were gloriously bared, and Laurent wanted to sink his teeth into them, wanted to work his way up between them, spread his boyfriend open for his tongue.

As if he knew Laurent’s thoughts, saw where his gaze fell to, Damen’s arms flexed as he leaned back slightly and spread his legs further. “Laurent, would you kneel for me?” And he’d never fallen to his knees quicker than in that moment, nodding frantically. Damen laughed at his eagerness, but when Laurent pressed a hand to his chest, he felt the wild heartbeat thrumming. He pressed over that heartbeat as his mouth lowered on Damen’s right thigh.

But as soon as he felt the soft skin on his lips, his hands found his thighs, pushing them further apart, gripping flesh, as he littered kisses and bit, feeling the muscle tighten beneath his touch, fingers in his hair gripping tight enough that the feeling went right to Laurent’s cock.

Eyes closed, he moved to the other thigh, and whined at the unmarked skin. His teeth bit down, working skin between his lips so he could suck hard enough to bruise deeply. He took his time, like he had promised Damen, and as he made another mark, then another, his right hand slid up the other thigh until his thumb brushed over a spot that twitched beneath his touch and a rough moan tore from Damen’s throat.

“Your mouth,” Damen moaned, “ _ There _ .” Grasping at his hair to pull him where he needed, Damen was spread obscenely, thighs bruised and marked up, wet saliva glistening in the dim light from behind them.

“Beautiful,” Laurent murmured, looking at his exposed boyfriend, bared beautifully, draped over the edge of the balcony, open for anyone to admire. But not anyone-- _ Laurent.  _ He met Damen’s gaze, grinding a palm over himself to keep the burning need curbed until Damen was fully satisfied from being worked up.

“Laurent,  _ please _ .”

“I just want to look a minute longer.” Laurent waved away his impatience.

“Don’t make me command you,” Damen groaned, half joking but Laurent watched the way his dick twitched, and certainly felt the way his own did. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Maybe you should,” Laurent hummed. “I told you to take full control.”

“Maybe you should stop being a brat and do what I ask the first time.”

“Maybe I like making you desperate for me.”

Damen’s gaze was heavy as he dragged Laurent forward, mouth hot on his, as he moaned when the tip of Laurent’s cock slid over his own. They stayed like that, precum smearing between them, Damen whining into Laurent’s mouth, and Laurent barely holding back his own noises as his hips moved forward. Soon, so soon, he’d move them enough that he’d slide right into his boyfriend.

The thought had him releasing another noise. “Command me,” he almost pleaded. “Condition me.”

Damen’s eyes darkened with lust. “Laurent, I want your mouth on my cock in the next second or I’ll walk away from this balcony and will find a toy to satisfy myself.”

And hearing the words said so bluntly, Laurent couldn’t help groaning as he fell forward, hands braced on Damen’s thighs once more, and finally closed his mouth over that aching, hard part between Damen’s legs. The reaction was immediate, as it always was; a drawn-out moan falling from his lips, his fingers pressing into Laurent’s cheekbones, his jaw, hair, not knowing where was best to find purchase.

Laurent only sucked, tightening his lips for the friction that Damen rutted up in to. He was more sensitive than Laurent, and more responsive, his dick twitching in Laurent’s mouth as he settled further between his boyfriend’s legs and let his tongue roll over the end of his dick. He did it again, spurred by the whine in the back of Damen’s throat, flicking the end until Damen was rolling his hips up quicker, needily, and when Laurent brushed a finger below his dick, he found arousal there that was definitely not unfamiliar but still sent a shiver down his spine.

To know he could cause this reaction in someone still shocked him sometimes, to know he was desirable and wanted just as much as he wanted Damen. He pulled his fingers away but Damen snatched his wrist, drawing him back.

“Don’t stop,” he pleaded.

Laurent looked up at him from between his legs, mouth still tight around him, and hummed, knowing the vibrations would hit every nerve in Damen and he got a shudder in response.

“Make me come like this,” Damen said, voice light and breathless. Laurent’s cock jerked at the thought of Damen asking to come now--still with the intention of being fucked. The image of his lover, oversensitive and needy, rose up in his mind and he moaned as he moved his mouth experimentally. There was no significant length to fuck with but it was possible to move up and down an inch, drawing back the skin hooded over the muscle, so it folded over once Laurent moved back up. Damen was gasping over him now, thighs tightening as his hips jerked wildly, seeking his first orgasm as Laurent continued. He found he liked it, liked moving, liked the reaction and how sensitive his boyfriend was.

“ _ Please _ \--fuck, Laurent, I’m--”

Laurent slid a finger into him, and felt how tight and wet he was, and had to will himself not to come as well right there. Damen’s libido was high and whilst Laurent’s sex drive could rival Damen’s, he wouldn’t get hard again that quickly. Perhaps one day he could try but not now, when the desperation wound around them both, clouding their senses, driving them further and further into new feelings.

Laurent gave his dick a hard suck, tongue flat against the most sensitive part, and Damen’s cry was too loud in the darkness of the balcony but Laurent drank it up as he felt him tighten around his finger. He felt the hot rush of arousal as Damen came, and hurried to press the Akielon’s hips down lest he topple forward as he rode his first orgasm out against Laurent’s face.

Fingers loosened in his hair, and Laurent pulled back, only a second, to look at Damen’s heaving chest and heavy eyes, before dipping lower to lick a stripe up where wet glistened between his thighs.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Damen panted, pushing a hand through his hair.

“Do you still want to…” Laurent trailed off, not wanting to push further in case Damen was done.

Damen answered with a hand curled around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. He slid off the balcony, hands slipping down to Laurent’s hips to drive him back against the wall. He was everywhere, Laurent overwhelmed by everything _Damen_ , and groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth. It was hot and desperate but lingering, a moment to pause between this and going further. It wasn’t one of contemplation or hesitance, just a breather.

Damen’s hand wrapped around Laurent’s thigh, drawing it up so it rested between Damen’s legs. He rolled his hips down, Laurent’s cock caught between them. “I want you in me,” Damen whispered, mouth hot on his jaw.

“You made so much noise before,” Laurent said, breath escaping him as Damen ground against his thigh. “From something we’ve done before. I fear someone will come running to find us if you make much more.”

Damen smiled against his skin. “Good.”

Laurent blanked for a second, mouth parting.

“I don’t want to be quiet when you’re in me,” Damen muttered, tongue licking Laurent’s neck, kisses and bites messily combining to mark his pale skin. “And if anyone comes?” He gave a careless shrug and Laurent couldn’t help but think of how quickly Damen had come that morning not too long ago, Laurent’s fingers buried in him, when a guard had come into their room. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Laurent whispered, laughing as he pulled Damen’s mouth back to his.

It wasn’t until Laurent had Damen pressed back against the wall that he finally got to prepare him, working him open on two fingers, then three, and Damen’s head was tipped back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth open, and didn’t even warn Laurent when his second orgasm crashed into him. He just rode it out again, Laurent awed and painfully turned on, and just slowed his fingers inside him until Damen gave him the word to slip out.

Damen grasped Laurent’s wrist to his own cock, and coated it in the arousal on his fingers, and Laurent wasn’t sure he could entirely breathe any more.

“Oil,” he murmured. “I should have--”

“Laurent, I really don’t think I need any at this point,” Damen groaned. Even now, his hips circled, searching, and Laurent couldn’t help but press closer.

“I don’t want it to hurt.”

“You’ve just opened me on your fingers,” Damen said. “You know how easy it would be without oil.” He looked at Laurent’s fingers as if to further indicate his point. Laurent glanced at him, uneasy, until Damen had his hands on his shoulders and was pushing him down, until Laurent sat on the floor blinking up at his boyfriend confusedly.

“Spread your legs,” Damen said.

Laurent did so without hesitation. His cock was hard against his stomach, leaking and covered in Damen’s come.

Before he could stop it, Damen had his thighs bracketed over Laurent’s, a hand on his cock, and guided it between his legs.

“Damen--” His protests of worry for his boyfriend’s safety were cut off by a deep groan as he pushed down enough that the head went in. “Oh, Gods. Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

A hand pushed Laurent’s chest so he was soon lying on his back, staring up at his beautiful boyfriend, framed by the dark sky, so powerful over him. Laurent was sure he could die like this and be forever happy.

But then Damen sank fully onto his cock--and Laurent was sure he blacked out. It was burning hot, so impossibly tight after two orgasms already, and Damen went slack-jawed at the feeling. Laurent didn’t move a muscle. After all, he had told Damen to take control.

There was a small whimpering noise coming from Damen, so noticeable that Laurent pressed a thumb to the Akielon’s throat, feeling the vibration. Damen’s eyes fluttered closed as he shifted his hips ever so slightly. Like this, he was like a vision from every dream Laurent had experienced--except better. He raked fingers down Damen’s thighs, tensed and thick bracketing his waist. He roved his gaze over every inch of skin on show whilst Damen took his time to adjust.

“It’s--I feel-- _ so much _ ,” Damen ground out. When he opened his eyes, Laurent shifted accidentally, and watched his boyfriend’s eyes roll back as his chest hitched in a staggered breath. “ _ Gods _ , this is--”

Laurent watched him search for words but in the end, Damen just moaned, “ _ Full _ ,” before lifting up an inch and settling back down. He clenched instinctively with the movement, and Laurent wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come in two seconds if he did it again. The sight of his boyfriend, overwhelmed by pleasure, searching for the best angle and depth to ride him, sent the Veretian tumbling into a wild frenzy of jumbled thoughts. All that remained was  _ DamenDamenDamen _ , and he growled as he surged up to kiss him.

It was hot, both of them mostly panting into each other’s mouths as Damen found a rhythm and Laurent tried desperately to cling onto reason and not come too soon. Damen’s jaw was loose, mouth open, so Laurent could slip two fingers between his lips and watch as he sucked, eyes wide as he looked back at the blonde prince. He found it was a sight he never wanted to forget.

“I love you like this.” He stroked a hand down Damen’s face, thumbing over his cheekbone with his free hand, grinding up into him. Damen moaned around his fingers, head tipping back as his thighs guided him up and down. He was the first--and only--person to ever see Damen like this, losing his mind from a cock--Laurent’s cock. The thought had him curling a hand around Damen’s neck and pulling him forward, down, until they lay on the floor, Damen splayed on top of Laurent.

“Can I?” he asked.

Damen only nodded and moaned in agreement. Given the okay, Laurent felt Damen’s hips relax, and he worked his frantically, quickly thrusting into him, pulling out until the tip was shy of being out of him, and then pushing back in so Damen felt every inch of his cock in the new position.

The speed was fast until Laurent found he could coax longer, deeper moans from his  boyfriend with slower, deeper thrusts. Relentlessly, he fucked him, and Damen came apart so beautifully on him that Laurent never wanted to stop.

It wasn’t until they heard footsteps beyond the balcony entrance that Laurent dared slow down properly, and met Damen’s eyes. But the Akielon didn’t look alarmed. Instead, he guided Laurent’s hand between them, fingers pressing over his dick that was hard and jerking, twitching every time Laurent’s cock pushed back in.

The footsteps got closer. Damen pressed Laurent’s fingers down harder, rolling his hips as best he could against the pressure, eyes closing, a guttural moan ringing out too loudly in the silence.

He clenched around Laurent wildly, so unbearably tight that the Veretian knew he would come at the next sound Damen made.

Shadows fell over the balcony, and Laurent gasped into Damen’s mouth as he sat up, hips circling wildly. Laurent jerked him off slowly but his lover’s eyes were fixed ahead, on the hallway beyond the balcony.

Laurent saw the moment he locked eyes with whoever was behind him, and he was suddenly glad his back was to whoever it was. They would see the two princes, caught in an intimate position, but Damen was not ashamed.

He only had the audacity to smile lazily, looking for all the world like a boy completely fucked out and blissed. Laurent tried not to feel how hot his face burned when he heard the clearing of a throat behind him, but Damen didn’t stop riding him, didn’t bat his hand away from his dick. Instead he sped up as his gaze fell back onto Laurent.

Laurent’s fingers moved quicker now as Damen’s thrusts became more desperate. It wasn’t until he heard a muttered, “Goodnight, Your Highness” and footsteps fading that Damen clenched a final time, a loud cry tearing from his lips, as he arched beautifully. Laurent felt all of it on his cock--and widened his eyes as Damen didn’t slow down. Even when his whole body jerked in oversensitivity he didn’t instruct Laurent to pull his fingers away.

So Laurent continued and he felt breathless as Damen draped himself over his body again, mouth at his ear. “Once more, please, Laurent.” It was a beg, a need, a plea, and Laurent moaned quietly at the request. “Fuck me like you did before.”

The Veretian, spurred by the knowledge that Damen had come from someone finding them, and now wanted to come together, in private, fucked him hard and fast, gasping and groaning when he neared his own orgasm.

“Damen,  _ fuck _ .” He could hear the slapping of skin on skin, the wet spread between them, the feel of how tight Damen was around him, and the desperate, oversensitive whines of his boyfriend above him. Damen’s expression was one of vacancy, eyes struggling to stay open. He could only moan and whisper Laurent’s name frantically.

But when the  _ please _ ’s came, Laurent pressed up into him once more, and came harder than he could remember in his entire life. His hips were flush against Damen’s ass, tight and jerking, his breath punching stutters from his lungs, as he felt himself release moments before Damen came again.

This time he squirmed away from touch as Laurent pulled back, pulled out, and collapsed back onto the balcony floor. Damen rolled off him, boneless as he lay panting next to him.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Laurent turned to look at him, reaching out to brush a dark curl from his eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

“I want to do that again and again,” Damen groaned.

Laurent let out a shaky laugh. “Give me some time to recover from that and we’ll never stop.”

The Akielon braced himself on his forearm, leaning over Laurent. “I want you to fuck me, but I want you to be fucked too. A toy in you whilst you’re in me.” They both pretended not to notice how Laurent’s cock twitched violently for the sake of recovering.

“Gods, Damen.”

In the darkness, his boyfriend grinned wickedly and leaned down to kiss him properly. Laurent’s hands cupped his face, eyes closing. “Was it what you hoped for?”

Damen hummed against his lips. “And much more.” He groaned. “But we have to go. I can feel your come dripping out of me.”

Laurent cursed as they both got to their feet. They dressed half-heartedly, and Damen pretended not to notice that Laurent was hard against as he bent to pick up his belt. They walked back down the hallway hand-in-hand, mindless of their need to wash up. Once they arrived back into their rooms, Damen had Laurent in his arms, picked up, and pressed against the wall, mouth slanting over his.

“Thank you,” he murmured against his lips when he pulled away. “It was… Everything I wanted.”

Laurent gave a weak moan in response, fingers knotting in Damen’s curls. “I love you.”

“I love  _ you _ .”

“You might love me less when you find we’ll have some explaining to do to your council tomorrow.”

Damen swore into his neck, as though only just realising how, exactly, it had played out on the balcony. Laurent kissed him into a sweet distraction, rolling his hips against him. Damen responded eagerly.

And Laurent swore he would never tire of the man holding him, of any new thing they found to try and share. He swore he would do anything to make him happy, content, safe, pleasured. 


End file.
